Born to Live
by PLLFanFicts
Summary: When Toby Marshalls goes back to college, Aria Montgomery finally feel's free from the deal she was blackmailed into. And, she's free to focus on her forbidden love, Ezra. But even with Toby out of the picture, she feels haunted by the memories and secrets that Toby and his sister Jenna brought. Eventhough Toby's gone, she feels like a part of him is still lingering inside her.
1. Chapter 1

**-Hey guys! This is a story I wrote a while ago. It's uploaded on youtube as "The plus" and on WattPad as "Born this Way." Just letting you know that, just in case you come across it on youtube or Wattpad and think I stole it. It's mine :) But if you see it anywhere else then it's stolen. LOL! Enjoy! The whole thing is from Aria's POV.-**

"I missed you so much... And I'm gonna miss you again." Toby said to me. I bit my lip trying not to say what I wanted to. "I'll miss you too." I lied. "I'll be back.. You know I will." he said. I faked a smile. "Great." I muttered. He gave me a look. "Do I need to have a talk with your parents? The police? Tell them all I know?" I took his face and pulled it forward kissing him. I knew exactly what to do to keep his mouth shut. It was only about ten in the morning and Toby was standing by his car, full with suitcases. "Goodbye Toby." I said. "have fun in New York." I smiled and walked away from his car. Toby left for college at the beginning of the summer, and he had come down this week for a visit before his classes started again. Today he was leaving and I was finally free from him. For now at least. School's starting in a months and I'm counting on being able to focus on that instead. I went back into my house and forced myself up the stairs and laid face down on my bed taking deep breaths. "You ok?" Asked my sister Skylar. Skylar was my older siser. She was twenty one, only a few years older than me. "No." I said. "You weren't home last night.." she said as if I didn't know. She came and sat on my bed. "Please tell me you slept over at Hanna's?" "Where do you think I was?" I said sitting up. "I was hoping you didn't sleep over at Toby's.." she said. "Well I did." I said. "Aria.." Skylar said. I could hear the disaproval in her voice. "Listen, Sky, it's over. He's gone, he left, and everything's okay." I told her. "I don't like what he's doing to you. Holding your secrets over you so you'll sleep with him." "I don't like it either. But it's the only way. You know that and I know that." She shrugged. "I think you could have told mom or dad about it before it got out of hand." "Would you have?" I asked. She was silent. "Exactly." I said. She got up and walked to the door way. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I need to get out of the house.." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my keys, brushed my hair, and threw on some of my 'hot jeans' with a hot pink tank top and black leather jacket I had borrowed from Skylar. Not exactly the best fashion but I really don't care about looking good today. I grabbed my purse and without telling anyone, I left the house and drove to 'Fitz Food', the family run restaurant in Philly.

I walked into the restaurant and sat at my normal table in the very back. I came here a lot. It was within walking distance of my house, so if I ever needed to get away I could come here. They had wifi, so I usually brought my laptop and did my favorite thing in the world - write. But this time I just brought a book, To Kill a Mocking Bird, and my cell phone to vent to Emily about what was going on. "Can I get you anything?" a young, very hot man asked me. "Just a soda, please." I answered. But I had never seen this man before. I know everyone who works here, I mean I know them by name even. "Did you just move to Rosewood?" I asked. "Yes. Just came back from Virginia. How'd you know?" "I come here often. I've never seen you. How are you related to the Fitz?" I asked. "Just married their daughter." he said. My heart sunk a little. 'he's married?' I thought, but didn't say. But then my mind started kicking in. "They only have one daughter, and she's eight." I said. "I know. I was just checking to see how well you really knew my family." he said. We both smiled and I felt my heart perk back up and even start racing a little. "I'm a cousin. I was born here but moved to Virginia when I was eight. I just moved back looking to start a life here." "Very nice…" I said a little lost in his deep green eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I love that book." he said gesturing to "To Kill a Mocking Bird." "Really? Me too! My dad recommended it." I said. "Your reading it by choice? Not for school?" "No, my choice. I love it. I'm actually reading it for the second time." "I'm thinking about making my class read that.. I'd love to talk to you about it. Get a students point of view." "Who said I was a student?" "College, right?" My heart skipped a couple beats. "Something like that." I said not willing to let my hot guy dream end just yet. His eyes sparkled and he looked me over for a second, examined my pink rhyme stone phone, my nails - painted to look like the Indian flag. "So, let me go get that soda. And if it's alright with you, I'll get one for myself too and we can talk for a minute or two?" "I'd love that." I said. He left and came back with sodas and sat down across from me. "So, have you ever been to India?" he asked pointing to my nails. "Next summer." I answered. "Going with my church on a missions trip. As for the nails, well, I needed some motivation to get through the rest of the summer." "You mean the year?" "No I mean summer. I miss school." "How old are you?" he asked. "Turning eighteen in a couple months." I answered. And for a second I felt like whatever crush I had on this man was just that, a crush. "Well, that's alright." he said. "I'm only twenty three. And, You know.. I always had a thing for girls like you." "Girls like what?" "Down to earth. Real. Ready for life, now. Let me guess, you hate when anything holds you back from doing something you want. You get really good grades, you babysit a lot, you help out in your church, and all of your boyfriends have always been a couple years older than you. Am I right?" "You're so right that you must be a stalker." I replied with a giggle. "I would ask you out.. But I don't know your name." he said. "Mine's Ezra, by the way. Ezra Fitz. "Aria" "Aria.. That's such a pretty name.. a pretty name to fit a pretty face" Ezra and I talked for hours. The dinner crowd came and left, and no one ever came and pulled him away from our conversation. I guess they let him have the night off. We stayed till about eleven at night until my mom called. "Are you planning on coming home tonight?" she asked me. "Yeah..?" "Well then come on I don't want you home too late. Where have you been?" "Fitz Food.." I said. "But I'll come home now. See you at home." "Bye.." she said. I hung up and rolled my eyes. "I should go." I said. "Oh, um, can I have your number?" he asked. I handed him my phone. "Here, put your number in." I said. He typed it into 'new contact'. "I'll walk you out to your car." he said. "Okay.." I said, smiling. But I wouldn't be walking, I'd be floating. We stopped by my car door and I smiled at him. "So was this our first date?" he asked with that nervous smile. I didn't answer him, but instead said. "You're smile is so cute.." He leaned forward and kissed me. "Yes, but yours is beautiful."

After that night, the kiss, Ezra and I became official. I never did tell my parents though. Because after a week of dating, school started, and I got the best English teacher ever. He was amazing at teaching, and he was hot, too. The only problem with that is that he was Ezra. That's right, My boyfriend taught at my school. So we hid our relationship. It's been a couple months and now it's almost the end of school and I'll be done with school for good, and off to college. So all we had to do was get through this year. And I know there's still a month or so left of school, but I think we did it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aria, Hanna is on the phone for you." My mom said, as she stood in my door way holding her hand over the phone. "I'll tell you, you seventeen year old girls are always talking.." she said handing me the phone. I kinda rolled my eyes and took the phone. I wish I could talk to my mom more, but she's always too busy. I have two brothers, and three sisters. So I have no choice but to talk to my friends constantly. "Hey girl!" Hanna said when I answered the phone. "Movie and pizza night after school tomorrow?" she asked. "As always." I said. The girls and I usual did something like this. Well, not really. What we really do is try and keep our heads from going under in the sea of lies around us. We don't start them. We usually don't lie. We never jump in the sea of lies, we're pushed in. by Jenna Marshalls. When you're drowning, and you know how to swim, just SWIM to the edge and try and get out of the water. Right? Well what we do is thrash are legs trying to keep from going under. Not the way to do It, but when you panic, you forget how to swim, and until someone comes in and saves you, you think your going to drown and die. And some people do. My best friend Alison did. Not metaphorically. Literately. Jenna Marshalls pushed her in, knowing she couldn't swim. And she drowned last year. But Jenna has secrets over us, so we have never told anyone that we know who pushed Alison in. Ali is dead. She's gone. Telling the truth will never bring her back. So we sit in the sea of lies, waiting for someone to pull us out before Jenna pushed are heads down. Not metaphorically. Literately.

"Jill, out of the car." I commanded my 13 year old sister Jillian.  
"Ok fine." She grouched. She hated school on days when she had a bad morning. I had the job of dropping my siblings off this week. My mom COULD, but she's home with my nine month old baby brother, Liam. And I mean hey, I can drive, why not just drop them off right? So I do. My youngest sister, Lilia, is in preschool. So I drop her off, and then Jillian (who's in her first year of high school), Mike, and I, luckily all go to the same high school. Usually Skylar, my older sister, takes Lilia since her preschool is right next to her collage campus, but she's away on a missions trip this week. So being on time to school isn't gonna happen.  
"Love you" I yelled to Jillian before she slammed the door and walked up to her school, dragging her backpack on the ground. 'whatever' I thought to myself and gathered my stuff. Mike gets out of the car with just a simple "See ya!" and leaves. I sat in the car, exhausted. How the heck was I gonna make it through the whole day? I got out my cell phone and called Ezra.  
"Hey, You here yet?" He asks.  
"Yeah Mike just left, so I called to say good morning, since I may not see you much at school today." I said leaning back and closing my eyes. He pauses for a few second.  
"You feel okay? You sound tired..."  
"Yeah." I say. "I'm fine."  
"Aria…" he started. "You need to do something about this Toby thing. I know he's gone to college, but he WILL be back. And it's depressing you having this over your head."  
"It's fine. He's gone. It was just a summer thing you know that. Toby's gone and we don't have to worry about it anymore. I know it bother's you that I'd been sleeping with another guy before I met you, But Ezra, that was like, 6 or so months ago. I've gotten over it. It's just been a bad morning. That's all. It's not about Toby."  
"It sure was about Toby when you called me in the middle of the night last night, sobbing about a nightmare where Toby rapped you again."  
"It was a nightmare. Let it go..."  
"But Aria, Toby needs to be punished for blackmailing you into having sex with him."  
"Ezra drop it. It's over. I gotta go Mikes back, I think he forgot something." I hung up on Ezra and slammed my phone shut. It's true, I wanted it to stop. But with the secrets Jenna and Toby - Jenna's brother - have over us, I couldn't risk telling anyone what he was doing to me. Anyone but Ezra. But that's because Toby left for collage in another state right before I met Ezra. So it wasn't like I was cheating on Ezra. But Ezra was right. What will happen when he comes back next summer? Will I have to get into bed with him yet again? Probably, unless I tell someone. But for now I'm not. Mike got back into the car. He stopped and sat very still for a second, then picked up the drug store bag that laid on the floor.  
"what's this?" he asked. I snatched it out of his hands.  
"Butter, for baking brownies tonight. Thought I'd surprise you guys." I said. Mike took it out of my hands, and I let him knowing he'd find out sooner or later.  
"Yeah, this is butter." He said taking the pregnancy test out of the bag.  
"Mike." I said. "You cant say anything to mom and dad. Or to ANYONE. Not even to Jessica." Jessica is Mike's girlfriend.  
"What are you planning to do about this?" He asked. "Do you really think you're pregnant?"  
"No..." I say. "No, not really. I haven't slept with Ezra... so I haven't had sex since -"  
"Ew, Aria!"  
"Sorry." I say. "But really, If I got pregnant, it would've been in August. And That's nine months ago." I laugh and point to my stomach. "I doubt I'm nine months pregnant."  
"So you have the test because...?"  
"Because... Well... Toby came to visit last month and..."  
"And you haven't told Ezra or me, or anyone. And you're making sure you're not pregnant because if you're not, Ezra never has to know." "Exactly."  
"Well, whatever." He says taking the lunch bag he forgot. "If you are pregnant, don't you dare abort it."  
"I won't. But why?"  
"Because." He says opening the door. "You don't punish a baby for it's parents mistakes."

The rain is pouring now, but I never really mind getting wet. I put my backpack over my head and run into the school. I was in 12th grade, and it was the middle of April. Only three more weeks of school until I graduate. I mean, school was almost out. For good! that's an AWESOME feeling. I start to walk to my locker, but I'm stopped by a voice. "Hello Aria." I stopped walking and looked up.  
"Hi Jenna." I said.  
"Mr. Hunter said you had my history homework." she said.  
"Yeah he asked me to bring it over to your house. I did, but you weren't home and I was gonna stick it in your mail box, but I figured I'd just bring it to you today." I say, digging through my backpack for it. I hand it to her, and she winks at me. It was already filled out. Of course, I didn't always do her homework from her, but sometimes she asked me to. So, I do. It's a small price to pay for her to keep quiet about some of the things she knows about me. I went to my locker and started to shove books into them.  
"You look awesome this morning." I heard Hanna say.  
"Hey Han." I said. Emily and Spencer came up to my locker too.  
"You're here early!" Spencer said. "I thought with the four kids in toe you'd be late."  
"Four?" I asked.  
"Three, sorry. It's still early." I bit my lip and nodded, feeling kinda sick from that fast food breakfast. Or maybe the thought of 'kid #4' wasn't WITH me, but INSIDE of me. Emily starting telling us about how some snake was in the building yesterday after school during her swim practice. But I couldn't listen. I didn't feel well suddenly, and wondered if I should just go home now. Spencer finally noticed, and interrupted Emily.  
"Aria are you ok?" Emily stopped talking, and starred at me like Spencer and Hanna.  
"Hold on" I answered her. I ran into the bathroom which, thank God, was only a couple feet away. I dropped my backpack the second I was in the bathroom and ran into a stall, hoping no one was in the bathroom, and hoping none of the girls followed me in, and I had to spill my secret to them. You know, after I was done puking my guts out. When I was done, I sat there for a second, unsure of what to do. I wanted to cry so bad, but I had to keep it together incase one of the girls came in. Finally I stood up and got out of the stall. I left my bag on the floor knowing no one else was in here, and started to rinse my mouth out in the sink. "Aria?" I heard a voice say behind me, and it made me jump. The sink was running so I didn't hear the door open. I looked up in the mirror, even though I already knew who it was. Jenna was standing behind me. I turned around and looked at her, expecting her to talk. "A pregnancy test?" she asked. I gasped when I saw the test her in hand that had fallen out of my backpack. I stood there for a second with my mouth wide open, just looking at her. She handed it back to me and got a devious smile. "I can't wait to tell your parents this one." She said. "cause I know you wont do it by yourself."  
"Go ahead." I said getting close to her face. "It will be easier than doing it myself."  
"well when I tell them that your pregnant, I'll have to tell them who's it is, now won't I?" at this my heart sunk. "Unless you want to get Mr. Fitz to give me an A on my next assignment." she said.  
"That was one time Jenna. I agreed to talk to him about your grade ONE time. Never again will he change your grade." I said. She laughed.  
"why would you take the test at school anyway? That's a little stupid. Why not at home?"  
"I think you know why not at home. I wasn't even going to take it here, I'm going to Hanna's after school. I was gonna take it there so I didn't have to find out alone." Jenna shrugged.  
"I don't think you even need to now. I think you know you're pregnant. So shall I tell Ezra he's gonna be a dad, or will you?" I didn't say anything. I turned around with my back facing her to pick up my bag and said  
"Don't tell Ezra. Tell Toby." she pauses and stares at me. "Ready to be an Aunt, Jenna?" I gave her one last look and opened the door.  
"Your breath stinks really bad by the way. You should really bring gum or something if your planning on puking everyday from now on." She said. I stopped the door with my foot and turned around.  
"Yeah, and your brother should really bring some condoms to his neighboors house if he plans on rapping her." Jenna went into a stall and slammed it. I left the bathroom, slightly satisfied with the stressed look in Jenna's eyes when she found out the baby was probably her own brothers. I was looking down at my shoes as I walked into the hall, to avoid eye contact with the girls. But I bump into someone, and look up to see who it was. And of course, it just HAD to be Ezra. Or, Mr. Fitz, as I have to call him at school.  
"Hey.." I said to him. Hanna, Emily and Spencer were all waiting in the exact same place they were a minute ago.  
"Listen, can I talk to you in my class room before the bell rings?" he asked. I looked to the girls and then nodded, walking with him to the class room. "I'm sorry about what I said.." He started.  
"No don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't want to talk about it." I said. Ezra stares at me for a minute.  
"I really really wish I could hug you right now."  
"I could sure use one that's for sure.." I told him. He got closer to my face and sniffed. I rolled my eyes. He backed away and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off and said  
"Yes it is puke you smell in my breath, And yes it is just the flu I caught from Mike. He had it a few days ago, remember?" I answered before he asked. He nods, but I know he's not convinced, and the truth is, neither am I. but the bells rings, and we backed up from each other and he went behind his desk. I started digging through my backpack for my English homework and I walk up to his desk.  
"So, are you leaving then?" He asked.  
"Well yeah I guess if I have the flu I kinda have to." I said setting my assignment on his desk. He leaned in a little and whispered  
"Do you want my keys?"  
"You mean.. the apartment?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Uh, thanks if you don't mind, sure."  
"I have a meeting after school, I won't see you until five ish." he said. I set my backpack, wide open on the floor and he slid the keys into them as kids started to walk in. I took my backpack and he gave me the work for the weekend, and I ventured over to find the girls who were still in the hall way. "Hey, Aria, you ok?" Emily asked. I nodded.  
"Sure. But I'm going home.. Well not home. I'm going to the apartment." I told them.  
"Whoa, hold it. Did you say THE apartment? Since when is it THE apartment not HIS apartment?" Spencer asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"You know what I meant okay?" I turned around and walked over to my locker and the girls followed.  
"I'm sorry you're not feeling well." Emily said. "Guys, do you think one, two or all of you can come over after school? You know unless I get too sick. Oh and I may need one of you to bring Mike with you. If my mom can't."  
"Yeah sure. And I had the flu last week so I should be good." Hanna said.  
"Great. Thanks." I said. I smiled at them and went outside, ran through the rain and got into my car to drive to HIS apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want me to bring you some ginger ale or something?" Emily asked while we were on the phone. I heard a beep, a text coming in. "That would be awesome, thanks. But hold on one second.." I said. I checked the message.

"A baby is in the air! Stock up on diapers, sweetie, you're going to be needing 'em. - J

I sighed. Jenna. She always sent me these texts. But If I told anyone about them, 'my secret was out.' one of my many secrets they knew. So I hit delete and kept talking to Emily. I had a change of clothes at Ezra's house, just in case I come after school and stay till late. So I had sweats and a tank top on and had just been laying on the couch reading and watching tv. I was tempted to ask Emily to bring me another pregnancy test, just to double check. But I didn't have time before there was a knock on the apartment door. "Hey I gotta go, I think Hanna's here." I said. "Alright, see ya." she said before I hung up. I got up and wrapped the blanket that I had been laying with around my shoulders and answered the door. "Hey Aria." She said walking in. she slipped her shoes off and flopped down on the couch like she lived there. Of course, this was totally Hanna. "So I was meaning to ask you something.." she said as I sat down next to her. She took part of the blanket and covered her legs as well as mine.  
"Sure you can share the blanket, go ahead." I said sarcastically.  
"awe thanks" she joked back. "so… Aria about today in the bathroom.."  
"Han." I interrupted her. "It's not what you think, I have the flu." I said.  
"But Aria you never get sick. And you don't look sick. You would be puking right now if you had the flu."  
"Not necessarily!" I said trying to hide my secret.. Although I have a feeling she'll know the truth by the end of this visit.  
"Yes, Aria you'd look a lot more sick then you do." she said.  
"So what do YOU think it is?" I asked her.  
"well.. I noticed how you've kinda been hating on yourself lately… and you know.. When we went shopping last week you're size had gotten smaller.. And I was just thinking.."  
"Whoa, Hanna you thought I…."  
"I just don't wanna see you go down that path again. It was too hard on you the first time." she said.  
"No! Hanna! I didn't make myself throw up, I mean you saw me It was really random!"  
"I know, but .. I just worry about you." she said.  
"Hanna I promise you. Its not like that."  
"Good. I just really really hope that after all these years, and all we've been through, that every one can just tell each other the truth and stop keeping secrets from each other. I mean, we've come so far. You, Spencer and Emily.. you're like the only people I completly trust the truth from and -"  
"Hanna," I interrupted her. "I'm pregnant." Hanna starred at me for a second.  
"You are?" I nodded looking down. Did I really just say that? I thought to myself. I mean with all this talk about honesty I couldn't keep lying to her.  
"I don't know for sure yet." I said. "But I think so. I hope not. but I think so." I said my voice shaky and tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.  
"Does Ezra know?" she asked. I looked down.  
"I'm gonna take the test as soon as he gets home." I said, "Or..." I pause and think for a second.  
"Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should take it now, so if its negative I don't even have to tell him."  
"But he would want to be there for his son or daughter, and for you, wouldn't he?" I down at the floor for what must have been a full thirty seconds, as tears started to fall down my face before she said. "What Aria? What's wrong?" I still didn't answer her. Someone knocked on the door but we both just sat there starring at each other. "Aria, it is his… right?" she asked again. "C-come in" I yelled for Spencer and Emily to come in. "Aria answer me!" she said as both the girls walked in together. "What's going on?" Spencer asked. I looked to Emily and Spencer, then back to Hanna who already had the answer she was waiting for. And without explaining to the girls, I burst into tears. I buried my hand in my hands, so I couldn't see anything. But I felt an arm around me a few second later. "Hanna what happened?" Spencer said and I felt another hand on my shoulder. Hanna didn't say anything. I knew she was waiting for me to tell them. I picked my head out of my hands. Hanna's arm was around me and Emily's hand was on my shoulder. Spencer was sitting on the chair right across from me looking into my eyes. "Aria, what's wrong?" she asked. I looked to Hanna who gave me the "It's ok to tell them" look. "I think I'm pregnant." I said, but it came out much more childlike then I intended it to. Like a child crying about some monster under her bed. Except my monster's named Toby and he's ON my bed.

"Okay, it's on the counter turned over. I don't know when I will actually be able to go look at it.." I said sitting back down.  
"Here" Emily said handing me a glass of ginger ale.  
"Thanks Em." I said taking it.  
"You never know, it may just be the flu." Spencer said.  
"I don't know… But… whatever. We'll see. And guys.. Sorry for kinda losing it a bit ago. I'm just scared. Really scared."  
"Don't be sorry…" Hanna said. "But, Aria, please answer my question. It's not Ezra's, it it?" After getting around the question three times I finally answered.  
"No." I said plainly. But I know she wouldn't leave it at that.  
"Then who's is it?" she asked. I looked from Hanna to Emily to Spencer. Then I remembered what Hanna said about us girls telling each other the truth.  
"Toby's.." I said looking straight at Hanna.  
"TOBYS?" Emily said, yelled, actually. "Sorry" she muttered.  
"Aria, explain." Spencer said her jaw tight. I took a deep breath.  
"Toby knows something. About my family. That he threatened to tell. And so the only way to keep him quiet was to…" I look up at her knowing I didn't need to finish.  
"Did he ask you to?" Emily asked. "Or did you do it so he wouldn't want to tell anyone?"  
"Oh, no believe me. He forced me to. Like he physically got me pinned down in his bed before I agreed to stop fighting. The first time, anyway. We did it about five or six times." The room was silent for a minute.  
"Is holding the thing you and Ali did before she died over you..?" Emily asked.  
"Yes, yes he is." I said. The girls know what Alison and I did before she died. No one else does, though.  
"Aria.. that's.. that's really serious. What are you going to do?" she asked me.  
"I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking about it. But he also threatened to.. Hurt Mike for revenge." I told them.  
"Wow, Aria, I'm so sorry.." Spencer said.  
"Thanks. I just… I really don't want to have to tell my child about her father, you know?"  
"I know exactly what you mean." Spencer said.  
"Or, like look at him or her every day and see Toby in her." Hanna said.  
"Not helping Han." Emily said. I sighed.  
"The worst part is… sometimes… I liked it. Not IT… but.. Being with Toby again. I mean, we did date for two years. And I did like him a lot. And so at least it wasn't with someone I didn't really know."  
"Yeah, but Aria, he's blackmailing you." I shrug.  
"WAS." The room was silent, and no one could argue with that. My cell phone rang, and I picked it up. "Aria, where the heck are you?" Mike said. "OH my gosh! Mike! I'm so sorry! I'm, uh, I'm at Ezra's. I'm soo sorry I forgot, listen can one of your friends give you a ride home?" I said. I had totally forgotten my brother at school! Jillian was going home with a friend anyway, and Lilia was picked up early for a doctors appointment.  
"You better hope they can." he said before hanging up. I moan and set the phone down.  
"What kind of mother and I gonna be if I can't even remember to bring my brother home from school."  
"You know Aria, as a matter a fact you'd be an amazing mother. But hopefully you won't have to quite yet." Spencer said.  
"Why don't you go look." Hanna said. I nodded at them and went back into the bathroom.  
"Guys?" I called. "Come here!" the three girls came in.  
"What does it say?" Hanna asked. I looked up and smiled at her. "I think it's negative."


	4. Chapter 4

"Aria, Dad wants to see you downstairs." Mike said when he poked his head in my room. I was braiding Jillian's hair. I loved my siblings so much, they were like my own little Barbie dolls. And  
baby dolls. Like being a mother without having to be one.  
"Am I in trouble?" I asked. He came in and shut the door. "Can I talk about 'the thing' in front of Jillian?" he asked. Jillian was 13, and I told her mostly everything. Except the Toby thing. That's too mature  
for a 13 year old girl to have to hear.  
"The test?" I mouthed to him.  
"Yeah." he said. I shook my head.  
"It's not an issue. We don't need to talk. I uh, yea. It said no." I told him.  
"What did?" Jillian asked.  
"I failed a test Mike is helping me hide from mom and dad, but I did make up work. So don't worry about it. And don't say anything." Jillian nodded and looked at her hair in the mirror.  
"Thanks, Aria. I love it." she said.  
"Anytime. Now I need to go talk to dad so out of my room" I said. She got up and walked out of my room.  
"So you're not pregnant?" he asked.  
"I don't think so. It was a really really really faint line, so Em ran to the store and got like, two more. And it was those kind that either say "pregnant" or "not pregnant" instead of those hard to read plus signs.  
And I took one and it said not pregnant, and I still have the other I'll take in a week or so if things don't clear up." I said.  
"That's amazing news" he said hugging me. Something he didn't do often.  
"Listen, Mike I'm really sorry I forgot to pick you up. I,"  
"Yeah, it's fine." He mutters. We walked down the stairs and my dad was waiting for me.  
"Aria…" he started. He was sitting at the kitchen table with my mom right next to him feeding Liam some egg whites and green peas for dinner, even though it was only about five pm.  
"Hey.. You needed me?" I said. "Aria, your teacher, Miss Allen texted me just now." My dad said.  
"Why…?" I asked getting worried she knew about Ezra and I.  
"There was a horrible car wreck right outside the school as she was pulling out, and she saw who it was." now my heart started to pound fast. "It was Mr. Fitz."  
I covered my mouth to keep from freaking out. I stood there in shock for a second.  
"Is, is he ok?" I asked taking my hand off my mouth and bringing it up to my for head. I knew something was really wrong when they didn't say anything. "DAD! Is he ok?" I said falling apart, not even  
caring that all of my younger siblings were right behind be watching me start to have a panic attack.  
"They've taken him to the ER…" he said. My mom got up and put her arm around me.  
"Hey.. He's gonna be alright. Come here sit down."  
"No! I have to go to the ER." I said. "Lilia go get my purse" I asked my little sister who would be more then happy to do anything to help. She ran upstairs to my room.  
"Aria, listen I don't think they're gonna let his student see him so soon after.. I mean honey I love you, but you need to relax, he's just your teacher."  
"No he's not mom! He's NOT just my teacher!" I said looking right into her eyes. The whole world seemed to pause for a second, as I felt a shiver go down my back, knowing that it was all over. And in the  
next hour or so, I would be telling my parents that I was dating my teacher. If they hadn't already figured it out. My parents had probably been suspecting my relationship with Ezra. I mean they knew I had a  
boyfriend, but I didn't tell them who. Both my parents worked at the high school. They knew how I went into English before everyone else. I don't think it clicked in their head until right now, as I broke down  
over my 'teacher' being in a car wreck.  
"Aria.." Lilia said standing on her toes to tap my shoulder and hand me my purse.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. Mom, dad, please just, let me go."  
"I'll drive you." my mom said. "I don't want you driving like this." she said grabbing her keys.  
"Mike, watch the kids, I'm going with you guys. Be back soon Mike." My father said putting his hand on my shoulder getting me out the door. Did they know? If so, they weren't too mad about it apparently.  
One things for sure. The second I see Ezra, If he isn't hurt, I'll have to run into his arms, or kiss him the very second I see him. They might get so mad, and never let me see him again. But I don't care if it's the  
last time I ever kiss him. I'll just be glad its because im not allowed to see him, not because he didn't make it.

"Ezra!" I said as soon as I spotted him. He was in the entrance way of the ER, sitting in a wheel chair.  
"Aria, sweetheart!" he said when he spotted me. I ran up to him. I stopped for a second, un sure if it was alright to even touch him. But then he reached out his hand pulling my face to his and kissed me. I  
didn't care that my parents were only a couple feet away from us. That they heard me call him Ezra, that they heard him call me 'sweetheart.' or even the kiss. I truly didn't care.  
"Ezra, are you alright?" I asked putting my hand on his. He looked so beat up, his face showed he was in a lot of pain too.  
"Sweetie, we're going to put him into a room and do a quick X ray, so we need to take him now, but you can see him again in about half an hour. Okay?" a nurse standing above us said. I hesitated for  
a second.  
"Okay." My dad answered for me. "Aria say goodbye to Mr. Fitz." he said. I turned to Ezra.  
"Busted." he whispered as I bent down to hug him, very carefully.  
"I love you." I told him.  
"I love you too. Forever and always." he remind me, tapping my promise ring with his finger. To me it felt like we were already engaged. Promise ring, engagement ring, same thing. Right? The only  
difference (TO US) was that it was legal. The last time we thought we were gonna be busted, he said "No matter what happens, just remember, I will love you, forever and always. Even if I never see you  
again." and that's the night he gave me the ring and promised to one day marry me, if humanly possible.  
"Are you his ... Wife?" the nurse asked. Ezra and I both opened our mouths to answer but my dad stepped in.  
"No she's not, and don't worry about her she won't be back." he said.  
"Byron!" my mom said.  
"Give the girl a break, she's going through enough already." she said. I felt Ezra reach for my hand.  
"Thank you for coming." he said as my parents started to fight with each over.  
"I had to see you with my own eyes." I told him. Then I turned to the nurse. "I'm just the girlfriend. I think my mom will probably win the fight as always and I'll be here waiting to see him. I  
f that's okay with you, Ezra."  
"Of course, in fact please let her in the second she can possibly come in." Ezra told the nurse.  
"Aria!" my mom yelled. "Get over here now."  
"Bye Ezra" I said giving him that 'time to go fight for our love, as always.' look. He winked and was wheeled off to get X rays. I was always pretty strong around Ezra. The second he left,  
my entire wall I had built up goes with him. My dad immediately started yelling.  
"Aria, your dating HIM? Do you realize you broke the law? That is illegal! He could go to jail because of this. He is SIX years older then you, it's just all so wrong! And you lied about it!  
And hid it from us! All this time!" he went on yelling but I kept my eyes right on my moms the whole time. They looked sympathetic. Like she understood why I did what I did. My dad  
went from lecturing me to practically taking bashes at me. Personal ones. I felt my eyes watering up, but tried to hold it together. "I mean Aria I thought you were smart. Your nothing but a  
stupid immature selfish child." he said. At this I couldn't help it and burst into tears, hiding my head in my hands until my mom put her arms around me in a tight embrace.  
"Byron! Stop that! What she did wasn't stupid. You know the things people will do when their in love." she said.  
"It could be worse, she could be pregnant!"  
I pull away from my mom and look up.  
"You're not pregnant, right?" she asked. I didn't answer her, because I didn't know the answer myself.  
"Aria! Answer your mother!" my dad said. I still couldn't bring myself to say anything. "Aria!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from mom and looked me in the eye. This is exactly  
what Toby used to do why I tried to get away. Pull me by my arm, so I would swing around and be forced to look into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. I hated being with Toby so much while I  
was with him. The second I left him, I wanted to be back with him. His eyes were the only thing that I could see when I went to sleep. With Toby, I felt loved. Even though I wasn't.  
"Aria are you pregnant? Are you sleeping with him?" I looked to my mom.  
"No! No I'm not, okay?! Please let go of me!" I said. He let go of his grip and I immediately ran back to my mom, who once again pulled me into a hug, like I was little again.  
"Byron, why don't you go home to Mike and the kids. I'll be home in an hour or so."  
"Only if you bring Aria with you. Don't let her stay with him."  
"Aria and I will be home in a bit." she said. "Go home and calm down before you actually hurt her." my dad stomped out of the ER and I looked to my mom.  
"Too late." I said.

"You're pretty lucky Mr. Fitz." the doctor said. I giggled a little, hearing someone besides me call him that. "No broken bones." he said. "I'll have a nurse come in and give you an antibiotic  
IV for all those cuts, they'll clean them off and bandage them, and you should be free to go home in an hour or so."  
"Thank you Doctor." Ezra said shaking his hand.  
"And you take care of that beautiful girlfriend you got." he said winking at me.  
"I think I'll be taking care of him for a bit." I joked back. But I wasn't really joking. I don't care if they said he was ok or not. It's the weekend now, so I'll be by his side the whole time.  
"Alright you kids take care."  
"thank you!" Ezra and I waved at the doctor as he walked out.  
"I should call my mom in." I said.  
"she might make you leave though." I thought It was cute that he really wanted me to stay. "But you're right it's not fair to leave her out in the waiting room." he said.  
"Yeah. I'll go talk to her out there." I said standing up as a nurse walked in with his IV.  
"Wait!" he said grabbing my hand. I looked back to him. he was starring at the needle. "Uh, never mind you can go talk to her its fine." I laughed a bit, but tried to hide it.  
"Are you afraid of needles?" I asked.  
"uh.. A little…" he said. "It's one of those embarrassing fears I've had since I was two.." he said not taking his eyes off the needle.  
"Don't be embarrassed." I said taking the hand that the nurse wasn't prep-ing to stick the IV in. "Here, look at me instead." I said turning his chin. He looked at me and  
smiled, as the door opened behind him. He started to turn his head to look but I put my hand on his cheek. "Just another nurse." I lied looking at my mom who now stood in  
the doorway. She gave me a confused look at first, but I looked to the needle, to Ezra and back at her, as she followed where my eyes were going and she nodded, understanding.  
"You know.. I think its really cute when guys can admit they're scared. Even if it is just a tiny little needle" I said. The nurse winked at me, and I grabbed Ezra's chin  
and brought him close to me, and kissed him. A very sexy kiss if I may say so myself. The nurse stuck the needle in, and he jumped a little but I kept kissing him. A second or two later I  
pulled away. "There. I kissed it and made it all better." I said talking how a mom would talk to her child. He laughed and looked over to the door to see my mom standing there, probably not  
to happy, but you could see she was amused. He looked embarrassed for a second. "See mom?" I said to her. "He's harmless."

"Ok Mom. Love you. Thanks again. Bye." I said before hanging up.  
"She's gonna talk to my dad, but there's no promises he won't show up here and literately carry me home." I said.  
"Aria, I love having you here, But if your gonna get in trouble, don't worry about leaving me. I don't have any broken bones or anything, just a sore back. I'll be fine if you need to leave."  
"Ok, see ya Monday." I said standing up and walking to the door.  
"Aria, I was just kidding! I wasn't trying to get you to leave! Please stay!" "Ah HA! So you DO need me to stay!" I said laughing and sitting back down. "I was just kidding too."  
"Hey that wasn't funny!" He said.  
"then why are you laughing?" I asked. Then, my cell phone rang again.  
"Ella, give me the PHONE!" I heard my father yell.  
"Byron! Stop it I told you not to call her!" I put it on speaker phone for Ezra to hear. "Ella you promised me you wouldn't let her stay the night at the hospital with him!"  
"She's not! she's at his apartment!" at this my dad grabbed the phone back from my mom.  
"Aria you come home right -" I cut him off my hanging up the phone, and turning it on silent. "there." I said putting it on the table.  
"I'm sorry." he said. "Don't be. Parents are parents." I said shrugging.  
"do you remember when we first found out I was your teacher? And we talked about what to do about it. And you said 'I would never want you to get in trouble over me.'?" he said. I nodded.  
"Well I never really thought about what would happen if you got in trouble because of me." he said. "of course we did. We thought about my parents all the time." I told him. "Yeah, only what  
would happen between us. Not how we'd make them feel, or how I'd feel about getting you in trouble." he said. I shrugged. "they'll get over it. They have four other kids to care about." I said  
moving from the chair across from him to the smaller couch next to him. Ezra leaned forward and took the ice pack away from his back, and laid it over his leg. "You should really keep more  
than one ice pack in the house so you don't have to keep moving it around." I said. "I wasn't really planning on getting in a car wreck." he said. "Yea well I wasn't planning on getting blackmailed but that  
doesn't mean I shouldn't have brought a condom to his house when I knew it was a possibility." I think to myself, and almost say it outloud. But Ezra doesn't know I thought I was pregnant. And I don't think  
I should tell him.  
"I think the rule in our lives from now on is gonna be to prepare for the unexpected." I said wishing I had an icepack for my own head.

"Yeah..." He sighs. "I mean the plan was for me to meet you at the apartment after that meeting but then I got distracted by work and..." He sighs. "If I had left on time I wouldn't have gotten into that  
accident..."  
I started to answer, then started to feel really sick. "Ezra… I'll be right.." I started, then couldn't finish. I threw up right there in front of him. In the trash, thank God it was right next to the couch I was laying  
on, because I had a gut feeling this would happen. literately. Ezra slowly sits up and starts to rub my back slowly. I sat there for a second, embarrassed. "Sorry…. Flu.." I said getting a tissue from the coffee  
table.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I took the trash can into the bathroom. "I'll deal with that in a minute" I said sitting back down with a glass of gingerale.  
"Do you want some?" I asked him.  
"I'm fine thanks." he said.  
I lay down on the other couch that he's not on, and turn on the tv. "I think we should just go to sleep, though." I say.  
"Yeah." He agrees. "It's been a long day."


	5. Chapter 5

"I just hate it so much Sky. I wish you were here SO bad." I said into the phone.

"I'm gonna be home in just a week and things will go back to normal." Skylar said.  
"Doubt it." I said sighing. But the deep breath hurt my stomach, "ouch.." I muttered under my breath.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so.. just.. cramps."

"Ah, I gottcha."

"Aria!" I heard Lilia yell.  
"Aria!" Jillian followed.

"I gotta go. I think Lilia and Jillian are killing each other." I said.

"Okay. Good luck. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye" I said while pushing the end button. I walked towards their shared bed room. "What is wrong you two?" I asked walking in still holding my side.  
"Jillian won't let me hold Liam!" Lilia wined.

"Lili, you know your still to young to hold him alone." I said taking Liam from Jillian. "And wasn't he sleeping anyway?" I asked.

"He woke up.." Jillian said.

"And no one thought to tell me?" I asked patting Liams back, hoping he might fall back asleep for a bit.

"It was only a few minutes ago." Jillian replied crossing her arms.

"Lilia can you go get Mike and ask him to come up here please." I said, Because I knew she'd be glad to help, and I needed to talk to Jillian alone. Lilia ran downstairs to go get Mike.  
|"Jillian, please, don't be mad at me." I said. Jillian rolled her eyes. "I told you all about Ezra..." I went on.  
"Yeah, but you left out one little detail. That he was your teacher."

"Jill, I didn't want you to know that and be lying to mom and dad.. I didn't wanna put that pressure on you..."

"Whatever, Aria." she spat.

"Come on, Jill, what is it?" I ask. "You're not just mad about me not telling your he's my teacher."

She looks down at the ground. "You said you weren't sleeping with him. You didn't just hide something from me, you actually lied to me..."

"I didn't sleep with him... why would you think that?"

"The pregnancy test in your room." she said.

'Shoot' I thought. Mike came up just then.  
"You needed me?" he asked me. I open my mouth to answer, but Jillian interupts me.

"I don't want any other babies in this house, Aria! I want to live a normal life like everyone else, I don't want my teenage sister to have a baby, move in with her boyfriend and forget all about me!" she said.

"I take it she knows." he said.

"Jillian, how did this suddenly become about you?!" I asked. "I was scared to death. And, I didn't sleep with Ezra. That's all you need to know and you need to trust that when I keep something from you it's because  
it's what's best for you." I continued. "And just for your information, I'm not pregnant, so don't worry, your perfect little life won't be disturbed!" I didn't wait for her to reply but instead went down stairs and got some  
Tylenol. Ohh, why can't it take the pain of life away as well?

"You alright?" Mike asked.

"She'll get over it." I said closing my eyes.

"No, I know things between you and Jill will be fine. I meant the fact that your eating chocolate, watching some comedy show you hate and laying with an icepack on your stomach." he said.

"Mike, really? Think about it." I said.

"Oh.." he said sitting on the couch next to me.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked. I sat up and looked at him.

"You're offering to help? Oh gosh, am I dying?" I joked.

"I just want.. I don't know I want help."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just kinda want to help. You just don't look good." he said.

"Thanks Mike. I'm fine. Really." I assured him.

"Alright, well I'll be upstairs.." he said.

"mhm.." I said closing my eyes again as my stomach started to hurt worse.

I sat up and brought my legs to my chin and turned the tv to a different channel trying to distract myself from the pain. I tried to push the though out of my mind, but It wasn't working.

I go upstairs and go into the bathroom. It's the only place in the entire house where no one will bother me. I get out my phone and call Emily.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Em, It's me."  
"Hey, what's up? You okay?"

"Not really..." I fill her in on what's happening.  
"Aria don't worry. You'll be fine in a few hours. Why don't you take some midol and take a nap?"

"But Em it's never hurt this bad before!" I said trying not to let myself cry. "It's not just normal cramps it's way worse... It's like making me nausious it's so awful..."

"Do you want me to come over?" she offered. "Make sure your sisters don't kill each other and try and distract you?"

"Lemme try a nap first and see... maybe I'll be okay... and Mike's here..."

"Sure." she said.

"Thanks, Emily..."

"You're welcome. Talk to you soon."  
I hang up. I was still in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub I go into my room and grab a pillow, and blanket. I go back in the bathroom and lay up against the bathtub, and almost drift off. But the pain gets

worse and worse, till I'm crying and shaking. I try to get up to walk, but I can't even seem to do that. "Mike?" I yelled for him. Jillian knocked on the bathroom door.

"everything ok?" she asked.

"Jillian go get Mike" I command.  
She gives me a weird look, probably fear, curiosity and pity, and goes to get him.

In a few minutes, Mike comes in.

"Aria, what happened?" he sat down next to me.

"Oh my gosh." Jillian said. "Aria you're so pale!"

"Jill call Ezra" Mike said handing her my phone. "Do you think your appendix burst or something?" Mike asked. I nodded. "Something like that..."

"It hurts." I said still sobbing. I never let my siblings see me crying or see me sick, or anything like that. The fact that I wasn't even trying to hide it from them made Jillian so scared, and you could see it in her face.  
I hadn't cried like this since my grandma died two years, five months and three days ago. I balled my eyes out in front of all of them, not caring that they were watching me. I was the only one close to my  
grandmother besides Mike and Skylar. Jillian and my parents and her never got along with her. Lilia was too young and Liam wasn't born. I cried, even though I knew know one, not even Mike, knew the pain Skylar  
and I felt over her death.

Jillian was now talking on the phone to Ezra, I could hear Liam screaming his lungs out from his crib. Lilia was

standing in the door way, and I could faintly hear Mike saying "Aria, can you hear me?" my eyes were closed and felt like I was gonna pass out at any second. "Shoot, that is a lot of blood…" I heard Jillian said into

the phone. Right after that, I was sure I had passed out and was probably asleep for a while, because the next thing I heard was Ezra's voice.

"Aria.. Honey…." he said. I opened my eyes to look at him. "Aria can you hear me?" he asked. I nodded. I put my hand on his shirt trying to pull him close to me, but didn't have any strength at all. But he got it and  
came and wrapped his arms around me. Then he looked into my eyes. "Aria… don't freak out.. But.. You just had a baby."

It was only a matter of seconds before a tiny, silent baby was placed in my arms. I didn't even know what to think, what to do. I didn't look down at it. I just starred at Ezra. "Did I just have a baby?" I asked crying,  
even though he had just told me I did. "I didn't even know.. I mean.. I wasn't.. I'm not…"

"Hey.." He says silencing me, putting a hand on my cheek. "It's okay.. Everything's ok." he soothed. I don't know how on Earth he was even remotely calm. I was terrified, and I would freak out right now if I could. I  
was too scared to look at it. Was he even alive? I looked to Mike who had blood all over his hands. Holy cow. I really did just have a baby.  
"But I, but I don't even look pregnant!" I said.

"Well Aria I can guarantee you, you were…" Mike said.

"Take him." I said. "Just take him from me I can't.. I don't want to hold him or look at him.." Mike took the baby from me.

"He, is a she." Ezra said. At this I finally looked at her. She was so tiny. I couldn't believe it. She was absolutely beautiful though.

"Is she alive?" I asked.

"she's breathing, but not crying." He answered me.

"oh my gosh…." I said, not knowing what else to say or do. I'm sure I hadn't made any sense this whole time. I was in so much shock, that after saying that all I could do was cry and stare at her. Ezra tried to but his  
hand on my shoulder to comfort me, but I shook my head. "Please don't" I said. I didn't want any body to touch me. I just sat there not sure what to do. Soon paramedics flew into the bathroom and immediately took  
her from Mike trying to get her to breath. And then they started to ask me questions.  
"Did you know you were pregnant?"

"Not until now"

"Do you have any idea when you got pregnant?"

"I...I... I don't know.. during the summer probably..." I told them not taking my eyes off her.

"did you drink or smoke when you were pregnant?"

"No.." I answered. a lot happened that I don't really remember. What I do remember is my parents showing up, and I remember crying into my moms shoulder. I remember seeing Jillian frantically explain the situation  
to my father. I remember my dad saying "I cant believe it. She really didn't know, did she?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I just don't even know what to do.." I said. I was now laying in the hospital bed. I had just gotten to have a second to think. I had to do the 'right after birth' medical stuff, and they took the baby off to get checked on and then I told them to take her to the nursery, NOT to bring her back here at first because I needed a minute to think.  
"what do you mean? just sit here and relax, take a breath." Ezra says.  
"I know it sounds crazy, but I really don't.. I don't even know anything. I know I need to see her, make sure she's alright, talk about what happened, how it happened, what's going to happen, and I need to just.. Just sit here and do nothing but be with you. But I don't want to do any of those things. Which makes me want to cry my eyes out because I'm so stressed, or sleep because I don't wanna be awake to think. But I cant do those things either! I'm just so.. So.. I don't know! See? I don't even know what I am!"  
"Then maybe sleeping is a good idea." he said. "Sleep so that when you wake up maybe your head will be clear."  
"Ezra I just had a baby. A baby. I'm a mother. And I didn't even know I was pregnant. I don't think I'm gonna have a clear mind for the next week or so."  
"I think once you hold her your gonna think differently about all of this." I just shook my head.  
"I hope. Hey Ezra, I know you're still sore from the wreck, but can you lay in bed with me?" I asked. He nodded and climbed into bed next to me and put his arm around me. a lot happened after that. Doctors came in, asked me more questions. They told me that the baby was most likely five weeks early, which is amazing since I didn't gain a pound. They said that in SOME very RARE cases the baby's in a place where she can grow to full term and you not show at all. So that's just what happened. I had a baby... I was pregnant for 35 weeks. Yet I wore a size two the whole time.  
Then during that, a nurse came in and told me my parents wanted to see me. I didn't want to see my dad, I was too mad and scared. So I told her "only my mom." so she came in, and at this point I didn't want to talk to anyone and I made that clear. Even though I wanted to be alone with just my mom and Ezra, the nurses kept talking. So I closed my eyes and listened.  
"But why didn't she feel sick or anything either?" my mom asked the doctors. They replied  
"Well, she was one of the lucky girls who didn't have any symptoms."  
"Yeah, lucky me…" I muttered. She ignored me and kept talking.  
"Any other questions?"  
"So, she had.. that short of a labor?" Ezra asked. The nurses looked to me.  
"We didn't get the labor story from mom yet." my eyes shot open.  
"But my mom wasn't even home.." I told them.  
"Hun," the nurse said. "when I said mom, I meant you."  
"oh…" I mutter, looking back down.  
"So what did happen, Aria?" Ezra asked.  
"Well…" I started. "I woke up with this pain in my stomach around nine, and I thought it was just my period or something so I ignored it. I got the kids breakfast and then laid down.. Then it got worse so I took some Tylenol around noon. Then a hour or so later I went into the bathroom… and all of the sudden it went from bad to unbearable. And I shaking and getting dizzy and pale. My brother came in, and minutes later I passed out. When I woke up, Ezra was there and only about ten seconds later I had a baby in my hands. I don't know how long I was knocked out for them to realize I was in labor…" I sighed. Then looked to Ezra for the answer.  
"Mike said that you passed out at one-ten and he delivered the baby at one twenty three." he said. My eyes lightened up.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"1:23, April 17th, 2011." he repeated smiling.  
"No, I mean.. he did that?" I asked. He nodded. I didn't know what to say. I was so grateful to him, shocked he was brave enough to, and then slightly embarrassed by that. So I just laid back down and closed my eyes again.  
"Do you think it would be alright if we let Aria relax a bit before we go into detail about anything else?" my mom asked. The nurse said  
"of course. Just push this button on right here if you need me and I can bring your baby into you as soon as the doctors say she's all clear." "Wait.." Ezra stopped the nurse. "I don't think its really my place to ask, but is.. Is she ok?"  
"I haven't seen her." she answered. "but if anything was seriously wrong im sure someone would have told you. In the newborn unit, no news is good news."  
"thank you…" Ezra said not getting the answer he was satisfied with. My moms phone buzzed and she read it.  
"Oh gosh.." she said placing a hand on her chest in a shocked way.  
"What is it?" I asked. "Nothing. Just.. Something about work." she said. But I knew she was lying by the way she looked at me. I looked at the clock. It was only three thirty. I wanted to see my baby. But then again I really didn't. but I also felt like the first couple hours are the best. I know Mike fed her her first bottle. I wasn't going to. No way would I. but I felt like someone should, someone besides the nurses. So I let him do it. In another room of course. But my mom said my dad hasn't left her side one single time and he's been video taping her the whole time for me so I don't feel like 'I missed out on her first couple hours.'  
"You can bring her in." I said into thin air knowing Ezra or mom would call in the nurse. "I don't want to hold her. But you guys can." after that I closed my eyes again and this time, the next time I opened them, Ezra was holding his daughter. She'll never be his daughter by blood. But I know exactly who loves her. I looked at the clock. Only four. I had only been a sleep for half an hour. I laid there, just listening to Ezra and my mom talk.  
"You're beautiful…" I heard him say to the baby. "Just like your mom. And grandma." he said winking at my mom.  
"Wow. I am a grandma aren't I…" she said. "and I didn't even know it.." she sighed. "Did you have any idea Ezra?"  
"I, uh, yeah... I mean.. when she started throwing up at school… or at my apartment.." he said trying to keep my cover. It hit me that my parents still thought the baby was Ezra's. They thought that I had lied about sleeping with him. "You know, she does look a lot like Aria. But look, she looks like you too." my mom said. "she's a perfect mix of both of you."  
"I don't think so. I think she mostly looks like her mom." he said. I could tell the pain in his voice, wishing it was true. That she was half mine, and half his. Not half mine and half Toby's. Then, my mom spotted me, awake.  
"Well hello there." she said.  
"Hey.." Ezra said walking forwards me with the baby.  
"Be careful walking with her!" I said putting my hands out to catch her even though I knew Ezra would never drop her.  
"You realize how much you sound like a mom right?" my mom said also coming over to my bed. I smiled weakly. I starred at the baby in Ezra's arms.  
"can I hold her?" I asked.  
"uh, Of course!" he said. "You sure you want to?" I nodded.  
"I think I need to hold her to pick a name for her. We cant keep calling her 'the baby.'" I smiled. I held my breath as Ezra placed her into my arms. I just looked at her. She was sound asleep.  
"wow.." I said. "She, she does look like me." I said finally looking up at Ezra and my mom.  
"If she ever gets lost in the store you can tell people to 'look for a mini me.'" Ezra joked.  
"I wont be losing her.." I said looking back down at her. "I'm not letting her out of my sight till she's thirty." I said. I starred down at her for a minute more then said  
"Can I name her 'Phoebe ' after grandma?" I asked. My mom nodded.  
"I think that's a perfect idea." she said. I looked back at her.  
"Phoebe Grace" I said. "since it's by the Grace of God she's here." I said.  
"what about the last name?" my mom asked.  
"Montgomery." I answered her. I wasn't gonna say Fitz! She wasn't his at all. Not by blood. Not by marriage. Only by love. And no way would I say Marshalls, Toby's last name.  
"For now." Ezra said, smiling at me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Want me to feed her?" Ezra asked.  
"No thanks I got it." I said.  
"Okay then, you sure? You look really tired.." he said. I took the bottle Mike just handed me.  
"Really, I'm ok. I just want her in my arms." I said putting the bottle into her open mouth. "I will let you hold her soon, I promise." I said to Ezra and Mike. They both held her while I was asleep, and so did my dad. But ever since Ezra placed her in my arms an hour and seven minutes ago, I wouldn't let anyone hold her. She was all mine! There was a knock on the door and my father walked in. My mom immediately stand up and goes over to him.  
"Byron I don't think.." my mom started, trying to keep peace in the room.  
"No.. it's ok mom. I guess he can come in." I said. My dad cautiously walked in.  
"Ezra, do you mind if Ella and I talk to Aria alone?" Ezra looked at me and I nodded, so he smiled at me then walked out of the room. My dad sat down on my bed, and my mom followed. "She's beautiful." he started.  
"Thanks.." I said looking into her beautiful blue eyes, avoiding looking into my dads. Phoebe had Toby's eyes. I didn't want to be reminded of Toby every time I looked at Phoebe. But I had to admit, her eyes were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in a baby.  
"What are you thinking?" he asked. "Are you keeping her?" my eyes widened.  
"Yes, of course I am." I said.  
"listen, Aria." he started. "I know how much you love your siblings and how good you are with kids. And I know you've wanted to be a mom since you were five. And I know you have a lot of money saved up. And lastly I know how much you and Ezra love each other. Well I think I'm started to realize it. So for those reason I will let you keep her. But I'm… suggesting… you do what's best for her and put her up for adoption. Because you know in your heart that's the mature thing to do." he said. It was silent for a minute. I made up my mind I was keeping her. She was given to me for a reason. Then, something flew out of my mouth. Something I didn't mean to say.  
"I'm not giving my child away just because It gets hard. That's you. Not me."

My parents had a 'rough' path in their marriage, and started neglecting us kids. I don't remember much. I was only six. Skylar was nine, and poor Mike was only four. We went to live with my grandmother for the entire summer. We all had fun, and we didn't know much was up. We thought we were there for a vacation for the first few weeks. Then a month past, and we all knew something was really wrong. Especially Skylar. She stopped eating to get attention, and I remember being up in the middle of the night, ease dropping on my grandma's phone call with my mother. Grandma was ripping my mom apart, asking how dare she put her own children through this. Grandma put Skylar in therapy. At the age of nine. We went home before school started, and it took a good three months to get back to normal. But eventually we all stopped acting like something was always wrong. We all got happy again, and mom and dad fell in love again. But the three of us will never forget laying up at night, all laying the same bed to feel like we weren't alone, and we'll never forget the day we heard our father tell our mom that he hated her. And I'm sure Mike will never forget the day he saw mom slap dad right across the face.

"Aria Rachel Montgomery!" My dad said. "You watch how you talk to your parents. Just because you're a parent yourself doesn't mean -" "Byron..." My mom warns. But he doesn't listen.  
"You have no place to judge me as a parent when you can't even pay for your baby. If you really loved her, you would be mature and give her up to a real family."  
"Ezra and I are her family."  
"That's not a real family. That's two people trying to make the best of a mistake."  
"Byron, leave." my mom said. "Before you say anying else you don't mean." but I wasn't done with him.  
"Dad. You look at me, and you wonder why I'm doing things you THINK are so stupid. Have you ever considered its because I learned it from you?" My dad took a deep breath. Then without another word, left the room.  
"Wow.." my mom said like she just watched a cat fight.  
"Wanna pretend the last five minutes of our lives never happened?" I asked.  
"Yes, lets do that.." she said. Then she looked at Phoebe. "Does blue eyes run in Ezra's family?" she asked. "It doesn't run in ours… I would think she'd have dark drown eyes to match her dark brown hair. I mean I have brown eyes, dad does, you do, Ezra does, all of your siblings do…"  
"Uh.. Nope.. It doesn't." I said bracing myself to tell my mom. It didn't come out like you'd expect. You'd think I'd try and hide it longer. And I'd be nervous to tell her. But all this sleep deprivation has helped me to be able to spill my secrets and tell the truth like I was telling a fairy tale to Lilia. So I spilled it all to my mom. That Toby and Jenna have five secrets about me. One, about Ezra and I. Two, about Mike's stealing. Three, about my little 'puking secret' as Jenna called it. Being bulimic back in middle schoo. And the other two, I can't even think about. But slowly, one by one, they leaked out. Ezra was first, but only because of the car wreck. Yet, Jenna didn't know my parents knew and she sent the text three mornings after. Of course my mom just deleted the text and pretended she didn't get it. And, without my dad knowing, she deleted it off his phone before he read it. Then, she sent the one about Mike. I'm sure the puking secret was next. Maybe she already sent it and I just didn't know. Anyway, those three secrets were NOTHING compared to the other two they had on me. I told my mom the reason I was blackmailed into sleeping with him, that is was a huge secret. I also told her I wasn't ready to tell her the secret yet. But that I would soon, and that it wasn't a dangerous secret. That was only half a lie. With Toby away I could breath easier. But still, if he comes back I might lock myself in a closet until he's gone. Anyway, those secrets were the reasons I kept my mouth shut about being forced into bed with Toby. I wouldn't dare give into him without a fight unless he had threatened me. Honestly the SECRET he had over me wasn't even enough. It was when he threatened to kill Mike that I gave up. I knew he was serious. To him, it wasn't called black mail. It was called revenge.

**Thanks for reading :) please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next morning now and I was supposed to go home today at ten. Right now it was only seven. During the night Ezra and my mom stayed with me and feed Phoebe every three hours and so I got a full nights sleep. Probably my last one for a couple of months. I laid in bed for a minute half asleep. Then the picture of Phoebe popped into my head, and I suddenly got this shiver down my spine knowing that I was awake, and I could see her cute little face and play with her tiny little fingers. So I opened my eyes, then heard my dad's voice. I sat up a bit and just watched what was happening. In the room was Ezra, my mom and my dad. Mom and dad were sitting on the couch with their backs turned to me so they didn't see me wake up. Ezra was starring down at the baby, and looked up at me. I put my finger to my lips to make sure he didn't say anything to indicate to my parents that I was awake.  
"Did you have any idea she was doing that?" my mom said.  
"None. I would have never guessed." my dad said. 'oh gosh.' I thought to myself feeling like I was about to panic.  
"I mean Skylar did it too and we found out right away!" my mom said.  
"Yea but Skylar couldn't keep a secret from us for her life. Aria likes to keep to herself." he said.  
"Yeah but making herself throw up?" my entire body went still. They knew. Jenna had told them.  
"I haven't done that since I was 15." I interrupted making both of them jump. "And dad I still don't want you in here." I said. Without fighting or asking for any explanation my dad smiled at me, got up, and left. I rolled my eyes.  
"You wanna talk about it?" my mom asked sitting on my bed.  
"Nope." I said. "It's over… Jenna just likes to spill secrets of mine all the time." I said, completely oblivious to what I just said.  
"She.. What?"  
"uh.. Nothing." I said. "Darn pain meds." I joked trying to make her forget about it. Ezra had been watching us the whole time but I couldn't look him in the eye. Not only did my parents know my secret, so did Ezra. My phone buzzed and Ezra brought it over to me. He sat down on my bed with Phoebe and pretended like he didn't hear a word my mom said.  
"Say good morning to your mom" he said tilting her so I could see her face.  
"Hi baby!" I said sticking my finger in her hand and she held onto it.  
"Wanna hold her?" he asked.  
"of course! Just let me check the texts." I said. I had eight. The first one said

"Aria are things better?" from Emily, yesterday at four, aka the day Phoebe was born. Then  
"Aria? You ok? I'm getting worried, please call." from Emily at six.  
"Hey, how are things at home?" from Hanna at seven. She obviously hadn't talked to Emily yet.  
"Aria, answer me!" Emily at ten.  
Spencer at eleven. "I talked to Emily. We're freaking out here, please call."  
Then my dad. I held my breath for this one. "I'm sorry for what I said. I promise you the next time I see you I will have a smile on my face for you and Phoebe." that one was from him directly after yesterdays fight.  
Then from Mike at midnight. "All three girls have called me. I didn't tell them anything all I said was you were fine but you had fallen asleep. But you should call and tell them about Bee." I laughed. She's not even 24 hours old and he already had a nickname for her. Then the very last one, this morning

"The next secret I'm going to tell them is that your puking for different reasons now. Sniff sniff. that's a stinky diaper I smell. Whoops! No its not! It a stinky Lie! - J"

I rolled my eyes. This is one secret I have a feeling everyone already knows.


	9. Chapter 9

I closed the lid to the bottle I was making for Phoebe, then shook it over the sink in the bathroom in the hospital room. Once it was all shaken up and no more powder was at the bottom, I set on the counter to feed to her when she woke up. I checked to make sure Phoebe was asleep one last time before clicking the 'call' button to call Emily. Only Ezra was in the room and he was asleep on the couch. I'd probably wake him up by talking, but it's ok, he'd go right back to sleep.  
"Aria! Thank God, we were worried sick! Why didn't you answer us?" she asked. "We?" I asked. "Are the girls there?" I asked."Hanna slept over. Spencer didn't though." she said.  
"Ok put the phone on speaker, I'm three way-ing her in." I said, then did so. "Em? Hanna?"  
"yep we're here."  
"Spencer?"  
"Yep, Aria what's going on?" she said.  
"Well.. I'm in the hospital…" I started.  
"What happened?" Emily asked. Then phoebe woke up at the sound of my voice and started crying.  
"That's what happened.." I said.  
"Liam?" Spencer asked.  
"No.. that's not Liam. Guys.. The tests were wrong.. I just had a baby.. Yesterday. At home. In my bathroom.." I didn't hear anything on the line. "You're joking right." Emily finally said.  
"You can't be serious." Spencer said.  
"I promise you that's what happened." I said.  
"wait.. WHAT?" Emily said.  
"hold on guys.." I said putting the phone on speaker and getting out of bed to get Phoebe. I picked her up out of the crib and carried her back over to my bed, where I sat Indian style and laid a pillow on my lap, then laid her one it.  
"Oh my gosh you weren't kidding…" Emily said hearing Phoebe continue to cry until I stuck the bottle I had just made into her mouth. Then I filled them in. How she was born, what the doctors told me about not showing. Everything. It was tense and awkward for a bit afterwards. Everyone just kept saying "I cant believe it." or "oh my gosh this is so unreal." so finally Hanna said "What's her name anyway?" I smiled to myself and looked down at her. "Phoebe Grace." I said.  
"That's such a pretty name!" Hanna said. I smiled to myself.  
"Yeah.. For such a pretty girl.."

* * *

"Bye Sky." I said hanging up with my sister. My mom told her about Phoebe, she was just calling to check it and ask me to send a bunch of picture messages. So of course I did. I just can't wait for her to come back and met Phoebe. Jillian and Lilia still haven't seen my since when I actually HAD her. I still couldn't process myself what was going on, so I didn't really want anyone in my room besides Ezra, my mom and occasionally my dad and Mike.  
"Aria? You can check out any time you like, just make sure you're out of the room by noon, alright sweetie?" A nurse stands in my doorway. "Great! Thanks. And thank you for all your help." I said hugging her. She had been the nurse I had the whole time I was here.  
"You take care of that beautiful baby girl." she said. "And send me pictures!"  
"I will. And of course. Thanks again." I said as she waved, and walked out of the room. Ezra was in the bed holding Phoebe on his chest. He was barely awake from being up every three hours feeding her with me. He slept in the bed with me last night, and this morning when I got up to feed Phoebe at six, I placed her on his chest and took a shower, ate breakfast, changed her diaper, then put her back with Ezra, packed and fell asleep on the couch for an hour until I woke up by the sound of my phone. Needless to say I've kept busy this morning. On purpose. When I'm in a tough situation, the only way to keep from stressing out is to keep moving. I laid there for another second or two before My mom walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. I don't know why she had to take a shower here since we'll all be home in about an hour, but whatever.  
"Hey little mommy." she said sitting on the couch with me. "Where are you guys going?" she asked. "Your house or his?" I sighed and laid back.  
"I think home would be best since you and dad and Mike can all help while I try and get my head clear long enough to remember her middle name. But I wanna be with Ezra.." I said.  
"He can stay at our house, for a night or two." she offered.  
"Wait.. really?" I asked.  
"I think you deserve a drama free day." she said. "No Toby, no Jenna, no fights with dad, no nothing. The only thing you have to do today is spend time with your baby girl and Ezra." she said smiling. "It is Sunday after all, Ezra needs to be back at work tomorrow. Unless he can get some time off. It might be hard since you aren't married and he isn't her blood daughter. And the poor man was in a car wreck just Friday. And you, I mean you just had a baby. That you didn't even know you were pregnant with. You guys should do nothing but lay in bed all day. I'll make the bottles and bring them to you. In fact, you guys can even have the master bedroom with the tv and king size bed. The bassinet is already in there for Liam anyway." I smiled.  
"You really are the best mom." I said hugging her. "I hope I'll be as good as a mom." I said.  
"You will be." she said taking my hand. "Actually, you'll probably be better."

* * *

"Thanks Jill." I said as Jillian handed me the bottle she made for Phoebe. "Welcome." She said sitting on my bed. It was 10:00 PM on Friday night. Ezra had gone back to work today for the first time. The school gave him some time off. He just told them he was really sore and dealing with a lot of family issues, and he begged for the week off, but they gave him half a week since he didn't have to leave town for any reason and couldn't explain his 'family situation.' I'm still his student. But not for long. School ends May 25th. and today was April 24th. I don't exactly know how I'm gonna finish out the last month and a half other then just simply toughing it out. There's only a couple weeks left after all. I get a full week off, but I have homework to make up. (But only the necessary things. Not The review stuff, or anything that doesn't really matter.) Then after that they said I can come in for a half day for a week, and just leave at lunch. Then after that I just have to get through the last week. I have to go back on Monday, but it'll be ok. Skylar will be back tomorrow, so she can help watch her with my mom. My mom said until I finish school she's gonna help with the night shifts so we get a full nights sleep. Her and my dad and even Mike sometimes (since he's awake later than we are) feed her in the middle of the night. It takes a lot of stress off me, specially since I still have Ezra. He's been staying in my room. They haven't really complained about him staying here. He helps with the dishes and such, and he doesn't just lay around, ever. He's always at the school, or doing something with Phoebe or I, or cleaning up. Or sleeping. So I guess my parents don't care that he lives here as long as we don't sleep together. I mean my dad still kinda gives him a bit of the cold shoulder when he sees him, but my mom really gets along well with him. So all is well. For now. I still need to work through a lot. I have two more secrets to spill to my parents. I still need to tell Toby he's a father. Two tasks that could be very dangerous.

"You need to do it Aria." Skylar encouraged me.  
"I'm too scared to.." I sighed.  
"You know it needs to happen." she said. I was sitting in my room about to tell my parents my deepest darkest secret. The reason I slept with Toby, the reason I get freaked out every single time I call Mike and he doesn't answer, because I think Toby's come back to kill him or something. Ezra was at home for the night. Nothing happened, but I told him I needed the night to talk to my parents. He offered to take Phoebe with him but I don't really want her out of my site. Mike has her in his room right now. He knows what I'm telling my parents. And so do Skylar and Ezra. The only other people I told were My grandmother and Alison. But neither are here to help me tell my parents. Mike only knows because I had to tell him to make sure he watched his back. Skylar knows because I told her the night it happened. I needed SOMEONE to comfort me, and I was scared if I told my parents they would never talk to me again. "Aria, they are not going to be mad at you. They can help you, and they can keep Jenna and Toby away from you, away from Mike and away from Phoebe." She said.  
"Two people died because of what we did. I will never, ever forgive myself for this." I said.  
"You need to, Aria. You were young. You didn't mean to do it."  
"I know that in my heart. It doesn't change the fact that Ali died because of it."  
"Ali died because of an evil girl named Jenna. Not because you two …" I stopped her from talking by putting my hand on her knee as my father stood in the doorway.  
"Did you need to talk to your mother and I?" he asked. Skylar nodded at me. "Yea…" I answered him. "Can you call her up here?" I asked. He nodded and left to find my mother.  
"It'll be ok." Skylar told me. She gave me a hug then left the room. I sat on my bed waiting for my parents, with my heart racing so fast and hard I could hear my pulse in my head. The pound of my heartbeat seemed to match the sound of my parents footsteps coming up the stairs. My parents walked in silently and sat on my bed. They could tell I had been crying, and hopefully they would go easy on me. So I spilled it to them. All of it. I tried not to remember that horrible day, but it all seemed to come back to me.

* * *

It was back in 2009, and I was about to turn fifteen. "Ali! Aria! Come here, please!" Jenna said coming up to us holding her two month old baby brother, Alex in her arms.  
"Hey Jenna.. What's wrong?" I asked by the frantic look on her face.  
"My dad was taken to the ER. He had a heart attack." She said. "My mom went with him but Toby and I needed to stay home to watch Alex. But I need to be there, just in case.. You know.." she started to tear up. "I need to say goodbye to him."  
"Say no more." Ali said taking Alex from her. Jenna and I were never really 'close'. But we were always friendly, and we hung out outside sometimes, if we both happened to be walking to the mail box at the same time, or she was out walking her dog and I was taking a jog around the neighborhood. So I guess you could say she trusted me with her brother. Not that she had a choice, really. And she knew Ali. I mean, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Alison, Jenna and I had all gone to same school with each other since Sixth grade.  
"Great, thank you guys." She said running back to her house, and so we followed her. I walked into her house where Toby was, scribling out phone numbers on the back of a take out menu.  
"Thanks guys." He said grabbing his keys off the counter.  
"I just fed him, so keep him up for another thirty or so minutes then just put him to bed." Jenna said.  
"He'll be fine." Ali assured her.  
"Great, thanks." Jenna said walking out the door.  
"Thank you again." Toby said grabbing my chin and kissing me. Oh, yeah, did I mention that Toby and I had been dating for almost a year at this point? I smiled at him and he walked out of the door. Alison waited till she knew he couldn't hear us then said "You're gonna make me puke. don't kiss him in front of me."  
"Come on Ali, you know I'm trying to break up with him. It's just every time I get the courage to, something happens. He tells me he loves me, he kisses me, he buys me earrings, he tells me how hard his life has been recently, I mean how can I break up with him after he tells me 'I'm the only good thing in his life.'" we walked over to the couch and sat down with Alex.  
"I know Aria, but you have to do it." she said.  
"But I love him so much.." I sighed.  
"Aria. You cant do this anymore." she said. I didn't say anything.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I answered her. "But lets put Alex down first.." So we did, we laid him in his crib. But he wouldn't stop crying.  
"He's uncomfortable!" Ali said. "I would be too if I had to lay on this mattress on my back. Put him on his stomach." she said.  
"Hello? Ali? SIDS?"  
"Relax he's old enough. My mom put my and my brother on our stomachs, we're just fine." I looked at her and rolled my eyes.  
"Okay fine…" I said I turned him over and made sure he was okay. He stopped crying and seemed to be comfortable.  
"Alright lets go" She said. So the two of us walked out into the living room again.

Ali and I sat down with the baby monitor. You could hear Alex breathing loudly. "What do you always tell me?" Ali questioned me. I sighed. "If you know you're not gonna marry him, don't date him." I answered.  
"Right." she said turning my own advise against me. "You can't marry him."  
"I might.." I said  
"Not unless things change. You can't change him. If you date him any longer he will change you. What about that Bible verse, "Bad company ruins good morals.? " I sighed knowing she was right. Toby was two years older then me. He was going away to college next year. And he wasn't exactly bad, but he wasn't exactly.. Good. I mean I met him at church, but that didn't stop him from trying to turn kiss into making out. It felt so right every time, but afterwards, I felt horrible about it. But I was determined to never let myself have sex with him. So when he tried to take my shirt off when we were making out on his couch, I yelled at him, told him if he kissed me, even once, the entire month I was breaking up with him. If he could not kiss me the whole month, we could still be together. I knew if he could keep his hands off me, then he was really in this relationship for ME, for who I was. And he did it. So we stayed together. But I knew I needed to end it with him. I was going to this weekend until I heard about his dad. "I think I might let it be for now." I said. "I won't marry him. I'm just enjoying being with him for now. And I'm to young to think about being married anyway." I said trying to talk myself into staying with Toby.  
"Be careful." Ali told me.  
"I will. I promise." I said. We sat in silence for a second. It was too silent. Something wasn't right. "Did.. You turn the baby monitor off?" I asked.  
"No. did you?"  
"We should go check on him. I cant hear him anymore." I said panicked.  
"I bet he's fine." she assured me. But I still got up and went into his nursery very franticly. And laying in the crib when we walked in, was Jenna's and Toby's dead two month old baby brother.

After all the trauma settled down, it was probably an hour later, Jenna and Toby came over to my house where Ali was staying the night. We were crying, obviously. We had just killed a baby. Kinda. It wasn't our fault. But still he died on our watch. "listen we need to talk." Jenna said the second I opened the door. Mom and dad were away and Skylar was watching us. We had told her the truth, and planned to tell my mom and dad when they got home. But that plan changed drastically as Toby and Jenna stood at our door, their faces red with anger. "my parents will sue you when they find out." Jenna said.  
"they'll what?" Ali said, scared.  
"Oh yes ma'am they will." Toby said glaring at me. "But we're willing to make you a deal."  
Ali and I looked at each other. "my dad didn't have a heart attack." Jenna said. "We lied. We went to a party."  
"You keep our secret about being at that party, we'll say we were the ones who put him down too soon after eating. Ok?" Toby said. "Or else you could end up in jail."  
"Deal." Ali agreed.  
"Deal." I sighed.  
"Oh, and Ali." Jenna started. "guess what I found?" she said, holding up her diary. "Now I know everything about you. So you had better do anything I say.." She threatened.  
"And you, Aria." Toby said. "What you don't know is that you accidentally called me. Probably sat on your phone or something. I heard everything you said about wanting to break up with me. But im not gonna have it. You're not my girlfriend anymore, but you are still mine. Physically. Or else, your secret about being bulimic is out. Your secret about your brother stealing things, is out. And of course, that you killed my baby brother. But ill make it sound like it wasn't an accident. Got it?" I looked into his eyes. I loved his eyes so much. Even now I say pain in them, not anger. It was all about revenge, and about being able to control what he didn't like. He didn't like the situation, so he changed it. Made a little game out of it, because he knew he couldn't change what happened to his brother. I knew he hated having a little brother. So did Jenna. "If you let our secrets out.." Ali started. "We will tell your dad that your mom had an affair, and that Alex isn't his baby." The brother and sister looked at each other.  
"if you do, I'll kill you." Toby said, then walked away, And Jenna followed him back to their house. Ali and I looked at each other. "Do we tell?" I asked her.  
"No." she said. "you know how cold hearted they are. They'll do everything they threatened to do" so we didn't tell anyone. We kept our mouths shut. And slowly, Jenna started to leak Alison's secrets.. a lot of people found out things not even I knew. So one day, she did it. She told their father about their mothers affair, and that was that. Jenna pushed her into the pool, held her head down, and just like that, she was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes the next morning and immediately wished I could be back asleep so I didn't have to face the day. I had told my parents the truth yesterday, and now I needed to go talk to Alison. The best I could. I got up out of bed, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, but I didn't bother with makeup today. I went back into my room and threw on some jean shorts, and a hot pink tank top. I changed and feed Pheobe, and packed a bag for her for the whole day. Clothes, diapers, bottles, all that stuff. I went into Mikes room and woke him up. "I'm heading to Ezra's." I said. "Tell mom and dad when they wake up please." I said.  
"But it's 6am!" he said. "What's wrong with you?"  
"A lot." I replied. "Just tell them." I put Phoebe in the car and drove to Ezra's. I left her with him for the day, and then drove out to the cemetery where Ali is. I walked out to where her grave was and laid the towel I had brought down and laid down on it. We used to lay on the grass on our backs looking up at the clouds and imagining what I would be like to be able to talk to the people we loved who were up there. We used to say we with we could be up there and down here at the same time. Or just close your eyes, and magically appear up there. We made each other promise that if one of us ever died, we'd come down for a visit. And that's exactly what happened. When I'm laying next to Alison's grave, and I fall asleep, she comes down and we get to talk. I know im not just dreaming. It's real. Too real. I can feel her, and touch her and everything. Of course as soon as I wake up she's gone. But I know that I can talk to her any time I want to, as long as im laying next to her grave. So I put on my new sunglasses because I know when I wake up the sun will be brightly shinning into my eyes. I put in my iPod to block out the sound of anything going around me, and I fall asleep.

"You brave little girl…" I heard a voice say. The voice of an angel. Literately.  
"Alison?" I sat up straight and yanked my headphones out.  
"You finally did what I wish we would have done for years.." she said but with a smile on her face. I burst into tears.  
"I couldn't risk them hurting Phoebe!" Alison came over and hugged me.  
"She's beautiful. Phoebe that is." I smiled and whipped my eyes.  
"I cant believe it.." I sighed. "I didn't even know I was pregnant."  
"I knew!" Ali said.  
"well of course YOU did. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "last time I was here, you knew I was pregnant."  
"I couldn't tell! Honey, I know a lot."  
"What's going to happen to Jenna and Toby then?" I asked her, even though I knew her answer.  
"I cant tell you anything. You know that." When Alison first died, people told me 'she's watching out for you..' but I never bought it. "There's no sadness in heaven" I would say. "so she cant see what's going on here." "oh, but she can see the happy stuff and she's really happy for you!" they would say. Later I found out only a special few people can keep in contact with us. Not because of who they were, but because of who needed them. So I still have Alison, in a way. I just cant take her out of the graveyard.  
"So what's the plan?" Ali asked me, although she already knew it.  
"I don't know!" I said. "Please Ali, please tell me what to do!"  
"I can't. I'm sorry Aria, I can't tell you what to do. I'm not allowed."  
"Ali, they could kill Mike! You KNOW they threatened to kill Mike since we killed Alex. They already told my parents I was a bulimic, they already told about Ezra, about Mike stealing, about everything! And then there's the fact that Toby got me pregnant because if I didn't sleep with him he'd do something horrible. My life is so dangerous! And then he KILLED you! My best friend.." I sobbed and sobbed. I looked at Alison expecting her to tell me something. "Im alone.." I said quietly.  
"You're what?" she asked.  
"alone.." I repeated. "I don't have you anymore.. My dad hates me.. My grandmother is gone.. Ezra could be next. Or Mike. Or Pheobe.."  
"Aria you're not alone.." Alison tried to console me. She reached out to touch my hand, but then, she blew away.. Into thin air. She was gone. I was awake, and Alison was gone. I opened my eyes and sat up. It was still dark outside, too early for even the sun to be awake. It was cold, and felt like rain. It was a loud crack of thunder that had woken me up. "How DARE you?" I yelled at absolutely nothing. "I AM alone, you left me Alison. You left me here on Earth ALL alone. YOU told Jenna's father, YOU got yourself killed, how dare you? You left me here to fight this myself!" I shook Ali's grave as if somehow this would bring her back. I fell to the ground in front of it crying. Rain started to fall from the sky. I suppose this means Alison was crying too. "how could you leave me alone..?" I lifted my head. Before Alison died, that week even, she told me if she had her way, she's have a heart shaped, pink tomb stone. That pink roses will grow around it and they'd never die. On Alison's grave stone read "a loyal friend. A pink Rose." I always thought of Ali like this. A pink rose. You can buy a fake pink rose. Yes, it's not as pretty, it doesn't smell nice, but it never died. You could always buy the real rose, but you know it's going to die. To most people it's worth it. Enjoy something wonderful for a while, and then say goodbye. Alison was a real friend. I got the honor of having her. But she was too real to live forever. So she's gone. But I can't help but feel it's her fault. Why was she talking about her grave only a week before her death? Why didn't she try and stop it? "why didn't you take me with you.. Ali?" I asked her. "I know you can hear me. Why did you leave me? I want to come with you.. I want to go back to last summer. I wanted to die with you.."


	11. Chapter 11

As If I needed one more thing today, my car would not start. I tried for a total of two minutes before I lost the tiny bit of patience I had. I got out, and ran. Just ran. Faster and faster and faster. I tripped a couple times, ripping my jeans, scrapping up my knees and elbows. But I got up and kept running, hoping that if I ran fast enough, maybe I would run into Alison. Maybe if I ran fast enough, I would turn back time. Maybe I'd run right into her backyard and see her by her pool. Maybe I'd see Jenna come up behind her. Maybe if I ran fast enough, I could stop her. I ran to my house and bolted in it. No one was home. It was a Saturday. Everyone was at the Rosewood day parade that we went to every year. Last year I was there with Alison. Three days before she died. I will never go back there again. So after changing out of my wet clothes, I stood in my kitchen. I put in my iPod, loud. Listening to any song that had anything to do with death, or being abandoned, or being mad. Some songs I cried, some songs I punched walls. While doing this, I ate. And ate. I started with the 'it's a girl' cake Spencer had made me. There was half of it left, and I ate every bit of it. With it, I ate an entire carton of ice cream. Then I ate a couple handfulls of m&m's, a full chocolate bar, and with all that, four glasses of soda. It wasn't enough. I went upstairs and got a hundred dollars out of my moms purse. I'd pay it back, but I didn't have time to run to the bank right now. Before getting into my moms car, I stopped in my bathroom and took a good look in the mirror. Was I ready to do this? I saw dark circles under my eyes. I shook my head "only for one day. I wont do this again tomorrow. But I need to today." then I closed my eyes so I didn't have to watch myself. I took my toothbrush and stuck it to the back of my throat.

I grabbed a bag of Doritos from the pantry and ate them as I drove to the store. I bought anything I thought I would want to binge on. Then I drove and got a full Chinese dinner. I went home and shoved the Chinese in my mouth as I watched all the videos Alison and I had made together. We wanted to be movie stars. We always had a camera pointed on each other. We had made DVD's of all out home movies thought the years. Four hours of footage all together. I watched it and ate and ate, then after a while, I threw it up and ate some more. I must have thrown up five times until I got the text that my family was on there way home. I cleaned up all the evidence and drove my dads car to McDonalds, where I ate more, and threw up more. I couldn't stop. It was working. Slowly I felt satisfied. Slowly I felt like I got a change to let go. I sat at the McDonalds table with my head down, feeling sick. "this isn't enough." I thought. "I need something else." what's next? I thought. Drinking? Smoking? But will that fix it? I lifted my fat, sorry butt out of McDonalds and drove to Ezra's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited nervously. Would I admit to him what I did? "Aria! Hi!" he sounded excited to see me. Then he saw my face, and the brown bag in my hand for in case I puked in the car. "what's wrong?" he asked about to hug me. But I stepped back. I was too ashamed and ugly to be touched. I lost it, collapsing into a puddle of my own pity and shame. Without knowing what was wrong, Ezra not only hugged me, but picked me up and carried me into his room. He set me down on the bed. I guess he could tell I was turning green, because he brought a trash can over, and I almost immediately started hurling into it. As soon as I stopped I looked up at Ezra. It wasn't enough. I thought to myself. I stuck my finger down my throat, Yes, in front of Ezra. "what's the matter with you?!" he grabbed my hand away from me just before I really started puking. I gagged for a second, but then chocked on my own tears. I spoke for the very first time I had been here.  
"It won't bring her back…" I said realizing what I was doing was worthless. "I can't undo what I did.. I want to go back. I want to save her. But I can't.. I cant save her.. So why should I deserve to be saved?" Ezra tried to hug me, but I refused.  
"Aria, honey, let me help you."  
"I can't be helped!" I said. I shook my head. "Ezra if it weren't for me dating Toby when I known I shouldn't have.. None of this would have happened. If I hadn't suggested we put Alex to sleep too soon.. He wouldn't have died.. Ali wouldn't have died. It's all my fault, and now I'm here.. Paying for it. And Alison got to go to heaven, and im the one suffering." Ezra took my hand but I pulled it away, and walked backwards to get away, bumping into his dresser. "Don't! when Ali touched my hand, she disappeared.. She blew away into thin air.. Now if you touch me you'll die too.. Everything I touch died.. I was the last one to touch Alex.. And then he died." Ezra walked forward, thinking that pushing me even further would be a good idea. He took both of my hands.  
"I'm still here." he told me. I looked him up and down. This time I let him hug me. I let him pick me up and take me back to his bed, from where I had been sitting minutes ago before I tried to get away from his touch. He pulled down the covers and laid me in there like a little girl. He put pillows behind me so that I was sitting propped up.  
"Aria.." he started. "You must give up the live you have planned, in order to have the life that is waiting for you. You planned to have Alison forever. And it hurt that she's not here. But, now that she's gone.. You have Phoebe. Alison's in a happier place. She's not in fear of Toby or Jenna anymore. She doesn't have any boyfriend problems, any homework, any guilt. She's free. And as for us, the people left on Earth, we'll make it through ok. You're smart enough to know that. You're not really upset about Ali. You feel guilty. You feel responsible for her death, and Alex's." I nodded slowly, but what I was really thinking was 'DUH! Didn't I just SAY that one hundred times?!'  
"Aria, I want you to think for a second. If you left Phoebe with me for the night, and she died of SIDS, would you blame me?"  
"No.." I answered.  
"Would you think it was my fault?"  
"No."  
"Then why do you blame yourself? Jenna's the one at fault here. Not you. You're the good guy, trying to do everything perfectly. Jenna's the villain trying to tear people apart. You need to cut yourself a break. No one blames you, but yourself." he took my hands again. "And, Aria. When you stop blaming yourself, you'll be like Alison. Guilt free. Happy. At peace. The only difference is you'll be at peace on earth." I nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you so much Ezra"  
"Will you do one more thing for me?" Ezra asked. I nodded. Without another word, he left the room, and came back with my daughter.  
"Ezra, don't you DARE!" I warned. "don't you dare put her in my arms!" He sat down on the bed, still holding her.  
"She will be fine." he assured me, and put her in my arms. "hold her for one second." he asked.  
"I'll be right back." Ezra called my mom, and she picked Phoebe up on her way home and I stayed with Ezra for the night. He rubbed my back until I fell asleep, and I prayed until I could no longer hear myself think. I know realize that Alison's safe. And now, so was I. I had a dream about Alison that night. In my dream, it was the day she died. In my dream, I walked into Ali's yard as Jenna was drowning her. In my dream, I saved Alison. The police arrested Jenna and Toby. Phoebe was really Ezra's baby. And she wasn't born until after we were married. In my dream Ali was at my wedding. But when I woke up, I realized I had saved Alison. Just a little bit too late. But that's ok I suppose. She was safe now, and so was I.

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

It has been eight months since that night. After that night, everything changed. My life was clearing up. Ezra proposed, and our wedding was last month. It was beautiful, everything about it. I saw Alison in the crowed, I know I did. She was really there. I now lived with Ezra, obviously, and I was going to school to be a eating disorder therapist, and I wrote and published a book with Ezra. We wrote about our story, meeting, having this secret relationship, and raising a daughter together. Eight months later, I couldn't be happier with my life. Toby and Jenna were both in jail. No one ever told Toby he had a daughter. But really, Ezra's like her father and that's all she needs to know. Spencer, Emily and Hanna all are roommates, sharing the apartment right next to mine. So I see them all the time. I still see my family a lot, because I can't keep Phoebe away from her aunt and uncles! And I still love my family with all my heart. I really feel like everything happened for a reason now. That everyone is where we need to be. I feel free. I feel at peace. God has blessed me with the perfect daughter and husband and friends. I used to say "If it weren't for me dating Toby, no one would have died." but then again, if it weren't for me dating Toby, I wouldn't have Phoebe. I've always said I don't know how im going to explain this all to Phoebe. When she asks why she was born. I never wanted to have to admit she was born by accident. But now I can look her in the eye, and tell her that even though she wasn't planned, she was born to save her mommy's life. To fill the hole in her heart over losing her friend. She was born to be the light in the world that had gone out when Alison died. Alison was born to die. But I was born to live. And I couldn't be happier with that outcome.

Hey guys :D So this is the last chapter. It's the end of the story :) Not many people read this on here. So I guess I'm not gonna continue it unless a bunch of people start asking for me to, which I doubt they will because It wasn't that good of a story :p I wrote this a long time ago. But regardless I hope you guys liked it and thanks to anyone who read it ) Love you guys!


End file.
